Blackguard
by abracazabrah
Summary: Dari semua kasus yang telah ditangani Park Chanyeol, kasus kali ini adalah yang terburuk, karena kasus ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang mengerikan. EXO/chanbaek/hunhan/kaisoo. GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**19 November.**_

Kepala Inspektur Detektif Park Chanyeol, Tim Investigasi Utama Wilayah (TIUW) Korea Selatan, harus mengakui bahwa dirinya lelah. Setumpuk dokumen dan berkas-berkas di hadapannya menambah tingkat kepusingan kepalanya. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuat orang-orang mempercayainya dan mengandalkannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, padahal, jika mereka semua orang waras yang masih punya otak, mereka pasti akan memilih datang ke detektif lain yang lebih andal, lebih berpenampilan rapi, dan lebih niat sedikit.

Kantornya mengerikan. Terletak di gang luar biasa sempit di antara dua bangunan perusahaan megah. Tidak ada papan nama yang akan membimbing orang-orang ke kantornya. Nyaris tak ada yang tertarik, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menoleh ke dalam gang kumuh tersebut. Sekilas pandang, kantornya mirip seperti sebuah gubuk reyot, dan lebih mirip seperti rumah pembuangan sampah. Di dalam gubuk bau itulah Kepala Inspektur Detektif Park Chanyeol dan dua rekan detektifnya menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan kertas-kertas berisi daftar nama klien dan masalah-masalah mereka.

Namun, pada suatu subuh di musim dingin yang lembap, hari Minggu, pintu gubuk diketuk dua kali. Kepala Inspektur Detektif Chanyeol, yang saat itu sedang menyesap kopi pahitnya, tersedak, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Padahal dia telah memasang tanda 'TUTUP' di depan pintu gubuknya untuk menghindari klien baru. Sudah ada lebih dari dua puluh kasus dalam waktu dua bulan ini, dan dia tak mau meneliti beberapa kasus mengerikan lagi. Sersan Detektif Kim Jongin, rekannya, tergesa-gesa mematikan rokoknya dan membuka pintu, sementara rekan yang lain, Inspektur Detektif Alejandro Jeremy Joonmyeon Kim, sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kim Jongin kembali bersama seorang gadis cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya sampai-sampai sang Kepala Inspektur menahan napas selama nyaris dua puluh detik. Parasnya anggun khas bangsawan Eropa, khususnya Prancis. Tubuh ramping bak modelnya terbalut jaket hitam yang terkena banyak serpihan salju, kemeja putih, celana _jeans_ , dan _ankle boots_ berhak tinggi warna hitam. Mata coklatnya memandang dingin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengernyit jijik, dan menghela napas. Kemudian, gadis ini duduk di kursi di hadapan Inspektur Detektif Alejandro Jeremy Joonmyeon Kim, meletakkan tas jinjing hitamnya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Alejandro Joonmyeon, tak melupakan senyum lima jari andalannya. Lelaki ini blasteran Belanda-Korea, sangat tampan, tapi dia memiliki selera berpakaian yang rendah, sehingga kini dia tampak sangat amburadul. Rambut coklatnya awut-awutan, kusut. Kemeja biru cerah yang dikenakannya lecek belum disetrika.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, dari Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan, Departemen Investigasi Kriminalitas," katanya datar. "Saya kemari atas perintah dari Kepala Kepolisian Choi Siwon."

"Apakah Sir Siwon memiliki masalah?" kata Park Chanyeol serius.

"Ya," jawab Byun Baekhyun, tetap dengan raut dinginnya. "Ada kasus yang harus kalian selesaikan."

"Kasus apa, tepatnya, Nona Byun?" tanya Kim Jongin yang sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Alejandro Joonmyeon. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin tampak luar biasa rapi dengan tatanan rambut ber- _pomade_ belah samping, kemeja putih garis-garis hitam, celana kain biru, dan sepatu hitam berkilau yang seperti baru keluar dari toko. Bajunya dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Lelaki berkulit coklat ini berpenampilan paling niat di antara kedua rekan detektifnya.

"Kasus penculikan."

"Kalau begitu, silakan berbicara dengan Kepala Inspektur saja. Dia yang paling ahli dalam hal penculikan," Kim Jongin menyuruh Park Chanyeol untuk duduk, sementara dia dan Alejandro Joonmyeon pergi ke dapur.

"Jadi, Nona Byun," kata Park Chanyeol canggung lantaran gadis di hadapannya ini sedang menatapnya lekat. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena memakai kemeja abu-abu sangat norak dan suspender hijau yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA yang culun ketimbang seorang kepala inspektur detektif yang terhormat. "Bisakah Anda menjelaskan permasalahannya secara jelas?"

"Ah, ya, oke," gumam Byun Baekhyun. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan menuangkan isinya ke atas meja; beberapa lembar foto. "Nona ini bernama Alexandra Wilhelmina Luhan, seorang mahasiswi fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Kyunghee," Byun Baekhyun menunjuk foto paling kiri, foto seorang gadis cantik berwajah sangat Asia. Gadis itu memakai seragam putih berbalut rompi hitam, rambutnya diikat ke belakang, ekspresinya datar. "Dan kedua foto di sebelahnya adalah orang tua Luhan, Hangeng dan Victoria."

"Hmm, oke," Park Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

"Menurut hasil penelitian sementara, tanggal 17 November lalu, nona ini menghilang. Tidak ditemukan jejaknya di dalam maupun di luar rumah. Dan menurut para tetangga setempat, Nona Luhan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya," Byun Baekhyun menunjuk kedua foto orang tua korban, "dan seorang adik perempuan. Namun, pada saat itu, kami belum bisa menemukan keempatnya; baik korban, adik korban, maupun kedua orang tuanya. Polisi hanya menemukan bercak darah di setiap sudut rumah. Tanda-tanda dibuka paksa bisa dilihat dari jendelanya yang engselnya putus, sepertinya pelaku menggunakan linggis atau benda tajam untuk membukanya.

"Keadaan rumah benar-benar kosong pada tanggal 17 November. Dan ketika saya dan pihak kepolisian mengadakan investigasi lagi pada tanggal 18, kami menemukan ada gergaji mesin di taman belakang, padahal hari sebelumnya, taman belakang benar-benar kosong," gadis itu menunjuk selembar foto gergaji mesin yang berlumuran darah. "Kami tetap tidak menemukan keempat korban. Kami yakin, tanggal 18 November, sang pelaku datang lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu pada salah seorang korban, menggunakan gergaji mesin ini. Dan menurut hasil laporan tim di hari yang sama dengan ditemukannya gergaji ini, tidak ada sidik jari yang menunjukkan bahwa korban berhasil dibawa keluar dari rumah."

"Itu berarti, di rentang waktu 17 dan 18 November, keempat korban _tidak pernah_ dibawa keluar TKP?"

"Tepat sekali," kata Byun Baekhyun. "Ini menguatkan pendapat kepolisian yang mengatakan bahwa keempat korban _bisa saja_ masih hidup. Mereka mungkin berada di bawah kendali obat tidur dan disimpan di suatu tempat di dalam rumah."

"Tidak adakah CCTV atau kamera tersembunyi di TKP?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Kami tidak menemukan kamera jenis apapun di rumah korban," jawab Byun Baekhyun. "Semua barang-barang berharga milik korban masih tersimpan. Kami masih menjumpai televisi di ruang tamu. Brankas yang mereka simpan di kamar utama masih tertutup, tidak dijumpai sidik jari, itu artinya, brankas sama sekali tak tersentuh. Lemari kaca dan lain-lain pun sama. Barang-barang pribadi mereka juga masih utuh."

"Berarti, bisa kita simpulkan sang pelaku tidak membunuh atau menculik korban karena ingin sesuatu," kata Park Chanyeol. "Motifnya pasti lain. Mungkin balas dendam."

"Bisa jadi begitu," Byun Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya. "Anda akan menjadi semakin paham jika Anda berkenan datang langsung ke TKP."

"Tapi, Nona, foto siapa itu?" Park Chanyeol menunjuk foto gadis yang belum disebutkan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh, itu foto Yixing, adik Luhan," kata Byun Baekhyun, terkesan sedikit tidak sabar. "Dan saya rasa Anda mau pergi ke TKP sekarang?"

"Ya, Nona, tentu saja. Kami akan berangkat ke TKP beberapa menit setelah ini," Park Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi, sebelum itu, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya tentang informasi-informasi lainnya, seperti alamat rumah Nona Luhan, mungkin?

"Luhan tinggal di Hapjeong-dong, Distrik Mapo," jawab Byun Baekhyun. Kemudian, dia mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. "Polisi sudah sampai di TKP untuk melakukan investigasi selanjutnya. Sebaiknya Anda dan rekan-rekan Anda segera bersiap."

-o0o-

Park Chanyeol, Alejandro Joonmyeon Kim, dan Kim Jongin sampai di kawasan Hapjeong-dong, Distrik Mapo, lima belas menit kemudian. Mereka bertiga telah berganti baju dengan seragam khas detektif mereka; mantel panjang coklat, kaus putih, dan celana kain biasa, lengkap dengan topi _bowler_ hitam yang menguatkan aura kedetektifan mereka. Lampu tembak SSCU menyala, melimpahi rumah korban dengan terang. Mengenakan seragam biru, petugas forensik membersihkan halaman rumput depan taman menggunakan pengki. Petugas lainnya memasang pita polisi, tidak menghiraukan para tetangga yang mendekat ingin tahu; sebagian merokok, sebagian lagi berbisik. Para wartawan pun menunggu, berusaha sabar.

Menatap isi rumah, Park Chanyeol berjengit ngeri. Ruang tamunya bersimbah darah, bau busuk. Ternyata betul apa kata Byun Baekhyun, sang pelaku tidak menginginkan televisi maupun barang-barang berharga korban. Salah seorang petugas forensik mengeluarkan _cotton bud,_ mencelupkannya pada genangan darah, dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik bersegel. Kim Jongin melangkah lebih jauh, dia pergi ke lantai atas. Park Chanyeol menoleh kepada petugas forensik tadi, "Aku membawa anjing pelacak khusus. Ada di mobilku. Tolong ambilkan."

Mochi, nama anjing pelacaknya, mengendus-endus lantai. Para petugas menunggu dengan sabar. Baru setelah beberapa menit, Mochi bergerak menuju lorong. Park Chanyeol menyuruh para petugas melanjutkan investigasi sementara dia berjalan mengekori anjingnya. Mochi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang dikunci rapat-rapat dengan rantai dan gembok, mengendusi pintunya, mencakarnya beringas. Park Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, tak mendapati sesuatu yang dapat membuka gembok. Saat itu pula, Kim Jongin muncul di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada pintu bergembok di hadapan Park Chanyeol. "Oh, sepertinya itu gudang. Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi. Pintu-pintu di lantai dua terbuka semua. Kosong."

"Baiklah, bagus. Mochi menemukan sesuatu di dalam gudang ini. Kau punya jepit rambut?"

"Selalu tersedia di saku mantelku," Kim Jongin nyengir lebar, menjejalkan satu pak berisi jepit rambut wanita ke tangan Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol menggumamkan terima kasih, dan memasukkan satu jepit ke dalam lubang gembok. Tak sampai dua detik, gembok itu terbuka. Ketika pintu dibuka, bau luar biasa busuk menguar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kim Jongin misuh-misuh sambil menutup hidungnya. Menyalakan senter dan menutup hidung, Park Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga yang tersedia. Rekannya benar, ruangan ini adalah gudang, terbukti dari kardus-kardus besar dan barang-barang rusak yang menggunung di setiap sudut ruangan. Dia mencium bau busuk di bawah tumpukan buku-buku, dan dia yakin bau busuk yang ada di seluruh penjuru rumah bersumber dari sini.

"Jongin- _ah_ , tolong bantu aku memindahkan semua ini. Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan sumber bau busuknya," dan dengan misuh-misuh yang sengaja dikeraskan, Kim Jongin membantu Park Chanyeol menggeser buku-buku.

Ada sebuah pintu kayu di lantainya. Park Chanyeol langsung beranggapan bahwa pintu itu berfungsi untuk menyimpan sesuatu, _tapi apa_? Pintu kayu itu juga digembok, dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia menggunakan jepit rambut untuk membuka gemboknya. Bau busuk yang benar-benar menyengat menguar; dia tahu ini bau darah yang sudah dibiarkan selama kurang lebih dua hari. Di belakangnya, Kim Jongin mual, mengumpat makin keras. Berusaha mengabaikannya, Park Chanyeol menggigit senter, dan meloncat masuk ke lubang pintu, kedua tangamnya menjadi tumpuannya.

Dia tergelincir, jatuh terduduk. Lantainya berair, dan cairan yang melapisinya pekat dan licin. Dia mendongak, mendapati Kim Jongin sedang melongok ke lubang pintu, tampak pucat. Park Chanyeol bangkit, mengarahkan senternya ke seluruh penjuru tempat bau ini. Genangan darah membanjiri lantai, dan dia melihat sebuah kepala tergeletak tepat di samping kaki kanannya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak teriak dan membungkuk mengambilnya, menyorotnya dengan senter. Kepala seorang laki-laki, dan Park Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa kepala ini adalah kepala ayah korban.

"Jongin _-ah_ , panggil Joonmyeon _hyung_. Aku menemukan mayat, aku perlu bantuannya," seru Park Chanyeol, menengadah ke atas. Kim Jongin mengangguk, masih menutup hidungnya, lalu pergi. Park Chanyeol kembali berjalan, dan begitu dia menyorotkan senter ke arah kanan, dia sukses tidak teriak.

Di sebelah tumpukan barang-barang bekas, badan seorang pria terikat pada tiang kayu setinggi dua meter, telanjang, tanpa kepala, kemaluannya terpotong. Tangannya diikat erat menggunakan tali tambang hingga kebiruan dan membusuk. Kakinya hilang, dipotong sampai batas lutut, dan bekas potongannya terlihat jelas tidak rata. Park Chanyeol hendak mendekati mayat itu, namun lemari di sebelahnya bergerak-gerak, dan ada suara rintihan memelas, disusul oleh suara isakan. Kedua gagang pintu lemarinya diikat dengan sehelai kain panjang. Buru-buru ditariknya kain itu dan dibukanya pintu lemari, dan Park Chanyeol sukses tidak teriak.

Seorang wanita paruh baya diikat di dalam sana, lututnya menempel dagu, wajahnya kemerahan. Mulutnya tersumpal gulungan kaus kaki. Air matanya membasahi gaun tidurnya. Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku mantelnya, melepaskan ikatan Victoria, dan menarik kaus kaki yang menyumpal mulutnya. Victoria langsung memuntahkan lendir kecoklatan seperti kopi busuk. Park Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak ikut muntah juga, dan untung sekali Alejandro Joonmyeon sudah datang bersama beberapa petugas forensik. Kim Jongin, yang kentara sekali ingin langsung pergu, mengumpat keras-keras begitu melihat lendir muntahan di lantai.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa wanita ini?!" Lelaki berkulit gelap itu berteriak jijik. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kantor bahwa Sersan Detektif Kim Jongin tak suka pada benda-benda yang berbau busuk. "Kenapa dia bisa muntah?"

"Victoria," Alejandro Joonmyeon bergumam tak yakin, merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan foto yang tadi diberikan oleh Byun Baekhyun. "Benar. Dia ibu korban. Kita telah menemukan ibu korban. Mana suami dan anak-anaknya?"

Gugup, Park Chanyeol menyorotkan senter ke arah kepala dan badan lelaki yang terikat di tiang. Kim Jongin balik badan, membungkuk, muntah. Alejandro Joonmyeon, menelan ludah, berjalan mendekati kepala yang tergeletak di lantai, "dia ayah korban. Kita harus menemukan adik korban terlebih dahulu, baru kita akhiri investigasi malam ini. Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ , tolong bawa nyonya ini ke luar," katanya pada salah seorang petugas.

"Kenapa mereka baru bisa ditemukan malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada para petugas forensik yang tersisa. "Kalian ikut serta dalam dua investigasi sebelumnya, dan kenapa korban baru bisa ditemukan sekarang? Apakah kalian bahkan masuk ke dalam rumah ini?"

"Kami masuk, Sir. Tapi pada investigasi yang pertama, semua pintu dikunci. Jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan investigasi secara menyeluruh," kata petugas forensik dengan _name tag_ 'Mark Lee' tersemat di bagian dada seragamnya. "Pada investigasi kedua, begitu kami menemukan gergaji mesin itu, Agen Byun Baekhyun memerintahkan kami untuk berhenti bertugas."

"Berarti semua pintu di rumah ini dibuka pada tanggal 18, tepat sebelum pihak kepolisian datang untuk menyelidiki," kata Park Chanyeol. "Dan itu berarti, gergaji mesin yang kalian temukan waktu itu digunakan untuk memutilasi ayah korban. Semuanya masuk akal."

"Ya," sahut Kim Jongin, yang sudah berhenti muntah dan sekarang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kotak kayu di sudut ruangan. Sebelum para petugas dan kedua rekannya bertanya, dia berkata menjelaskan, "tumpukan ini tadi bergerak. Pasti ada sesuatu di dasarnya. Daripada kalian diam, bantu aku menyingkirkan kotak-kotak bedebah ini."

"Kau jangan tolol, deh. Apa kau bermaksud berbicara ada manusia tertimbun di antara kotak kayu?" kata Alejandro Joonmyeon.

"Pintar sekali, _hyung_ ," kata Kim Jongin datar. Kemudian, dia menyerah. Kotak-kotak itu sangat berat. Menghela napas jengkel, dia memasang kuda-kuda, dan menendang tumpukan kotak itu hingga roboh setengahnya. Dia menyingkirkan sisanya, dan dia muntah lagi begitu melihat seorang gadis telanjang yang pingsan di dasar tumpukan kotak. Tubuhnya lebam dan berlumur sperma. Gadis ini masih hidup, mulutnya masih terbuka untuk menghirup udara; gadis ini pastilah kelelahan dan kelaparan, ditambah lagi karena tubuhnya lebam tertimbun kotak-kotak kayu. Tubuhnya pucat dan kurus sekali.

"Ya Tuhan," Park Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Ini adik korban, Yixing. Aku yakin dia diperkosa," katanya getir sembari menatap petugas forensik mengambil sampel sperma untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.

Alejandro Joonmyeon melepas mantelnya dan segera memakaikannya kepada Yixing. "Dia kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Aku akan membawanya ke atas."

"Mark Lee- _ssi,_ Yuta- _ssi,_ bawa mayat Hangeng ke atas. Joonmyeon _hyung_ , kau langsung ke rumah sakit saja. Jongin- _ah_ , kau ikut ke rumah sakit, kau muntah terlalu banyak," bibir Park Chanyeol bergetar saking ngerinya. "Aku akan berbicara pada Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau ingin bicara dengannya?" ucap Jongin. Suaranya lemah sekali.

"Karena dia yang ditunjuk langsung untuk menangani semua ini, dia adalah pihak berwenang," kata Park Chanyeol dingin dan tegas. "Dia agennya, kan? Aku akan segera menyusul kalian ke rumah sakit kalau urusanku dengan Byun Baekhyun sudah beres."

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke kantor pusat Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan yang terletak di Naegok-dong, Seoul. Bangunan itu berbentuk U, dicat putih dengan banyak sekali jendela. Bendera Korea Selatan tertancap di halaman depannya yang nyaris selebar lapangan bola, ditemani sebuah batu besar berukir huruf Hangul dan Hanja. Langit tampak sangat mendung meskipun sekarang pukul delapan pagi. Mobil Park Chanyeol adalah yang paling butut dan jelek ketika disandingkan dengan sederet Maserati dan Lamborghini yang terparkir di depan gedung. Menekan rasa mindernya, dia berjalan memasuki kantor.

Tak hanya mobilnya, pakaiannya pun adalah yang paling acak-acakan di gedung ini. Bahkan petugas kebersihan yang ditemuinya di depan pintu masuk saja lebih rapi darinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak peduli, dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Seorang wanita berambut coklat digelung ke belakang mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. Wanita itu mengangkat gagang telepon, menekan beberapa nomor, dan menunggu sejenak. "Kepala Inspektur Detektif Park Chanyeol sudah datang, Agen Byun. Ya, beliau akan segera naik ke kantor Anda. Terima kasih."

"Er, apa—"

"Kantor Agen Byun ada di lantai lima, Tuan Park. Ruang 134, Departemen Investigasi Kriminalitas. Beliau sudah menunggu."

"Er—ya—eh, terima kasih," Park Chanyeol membungkuk kaku dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Dia harus mengakui bahwa lantai lima kantor pusat ini sangatlah mewah. Dindingnya terbuat dari keramik hitam metalik dan ditempeli berbagai lukisan yang bingkainya berwarna emas. Lukisan-lukisan tersebut sangatlah estetik dan pastinya mengandung nilai seni tinggi. Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, iseng-iseng ingin menyentuh salah satu lukisan langit malam bertabur bintang, namun sebuah tangan mungil menahannya. Tangan itu dingin, kurus, dan lentik. Park Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di koridor, Detektif Park?" kata Byun Baekhyun dingin. Dia melepas cengkramannya. "Saya menginstruksikan kepada Anda untuk datang ke kantor saya, bukannya malah bermain-main di koridor."

"Y-ya... maafkan saya," Park Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Saya hanya... mengagumi lukisan-lukisan ini."

"Dan saya tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu Anda mengagumi lukisan," balas Byun Baekhyun. "Bisakah Anda ke ruangan saya sekarang dan memberitahu saya apa yang terjadi di rumah korban?"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Hatinya berdebar kencang, dan dia yakin bukan karena gugup. Kantor Byun Baekhyun ada di ujung koridor, di bordes dekat tangga. Ruangan berpintu ganda luar biasa besar dan merupakan ruangan paling rapi yang pernah Park Chanyeol lihat (mendadak dia malu akan kantor 'tempat pembuangan sampah'-nya). Gadis ini seolah tidak membiarkan ada setitik debu pun hinggap di kantornya. Lantainya mengilap seperti habis di pel. Ada pot-pot bunga mini berisi kaktus dan bunga lili kecil. Dokumen-dokumennya disimpan di dalam rak khusus dan diatur sesuai warnanya; dari hitam ke warna yang paling cerah, kuning.

"Silakan, Anda bisa duduk," Byun Baekhyun menunjuk kursi di hadapannya. Bahkan taplak mejanya pun wangi seperti habis dicuci. Berbeda sekali dengan Park Chanyeol yang belum mengganti taplak meja kerjanya sejak hari pertama dia bekerja. Itu berarti selama empat tahun. "Detektif Park, apakah Anda mendengarkan?"

"Er—ya, maaf," kata Park Chanyeol. "Em, kami telah menemukan orang tua dan adik korban. Ayahnya dimutilasi menggunakan gergaji mesin dan diikat di tiang. Sementara ibunya disekap di lemari. Adiknya diperkosa dan dipukuli."

"Tunggu," sela Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba, namun masih terdengar sopan. "Semua pintu dikunci rapat saat investigasi pertama berlangsung, dan kami tidak memasuki rumah ketika melaksanakan investigasi kedua. Bagaimana bisa Anda dan rekan-rekan Anda menemukan ketiga korban jika semua pintu tertutup?"

"Itulah dia, Nona Byun. Menurut pendapat saya, sebelum tim investigasi kedua bubar, sang pelaku datang lagi, membuka seluruh pintu di rumah, dan memutilasi ayah korban," kata Park Chanyeol. "Dan ada kemungkinan juga, setelah memutilasi Hangeng, pelaku memerkosa Yixing. Tetapi ini hanyalah tesis sementara."

"Tesis yang cukup masuk akal," kata Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Tapi, Detektif, menggunakan gergaji? Apakah yang Anda maksud adalah gergaji mesin yang ditemukan kemarin?"

"Betul," kata Park Chanyeol. "Kami hanya menemukan tiga dari empat korban. Sekarang Victoria dan Yixing sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Hmm," Byun Baekhyun menatap dokumennya yang terbuka di atas meja. "Sejauh ini tidak ada yang janggal. Saya ingin laporan tertulisnya sampai di meja saya paling lambat lusa. Bisakah, Detektif Park?"

"Sayang sekali, ini kasus penculikan, Nona Byun," Park Chanyeol tersenyum. Byun Baekhyun tampak bingung sekaligus kesal. "Kita tidak bisa membuat laporan sebuah kasus penculikan dalam waktu sesingkat 'besok' atau 'lusa', kecuali jika Anda sendiri ikut melakukan penyelidikan."

"Ide bagus," sahut Byun Baekhyun sarkas. "Saya akan ikut bersama Anda dan saya akan dipecat karena meninggalkan kantor tanpa izin. Bukan begitu, Detektif Park?"

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa meminta izin terlebih dahulu," kata Park Chanyeol.

"Seandainya saja semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ya," Byun Baekhyun tersenyum sok manis. Park Chanyeol tahu itu senyum mengejek, tapi hatinya malah berdebar kencang melihatnya.

"Jadi, keputusan Anda, Nona Byun?"

"Apakah saya bahkan punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengan Anda?" raut wajah Byun Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat datar. "Dan Anda sebaiknya membantu saya mendapatkan izin, Detektif."

"Tugas saya, tentu saja," kata Park Chanyeol gembira. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini terdengar seperti... bisnis menguntungkan, benar?" dia terkekeh canggung, meratapi gagalnya usahanya mencairkan suasana tegang di ruangan ini.

"Saya sebetulnya lebih suka menyebutnya simbiosis mutualisme," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Anda menyapa saya, dan saya menyapa balik."

"Opini yang sangat bagus," dan Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki keraguan dalam menyatakannya. "Jadi, Anda bergabung?"

"Sementara," kata Byun Baekhyun. "Hanya untuk beberapa hari, tidak sampai kasus benar-benar selesai."

Park Chanyeol mengernyit. "Saya rasa saya—tidak, kami membutuhkan Anda lebih dari 'beberapa hari'. Laporan yang Anda butuhkan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Anda pikirkan," dia berusaha meyakinkan.

"Itu berarti saya harus tinggal lebih lama," kata Byun Baekhyun, menghela napas lelah. "Dan itu berarti, kemungkinan saya akan segera dipecat akan semakin besar."

"Saya akan membantu Anda, Nona Byun, jangan kuatir," kata Park Chanyeol. "Anda bisa bergabung besok, atau Anda lebih suka ikut saya mewawancarai ibu korban di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Kami menyebutnya interogasi," kata Byun Baekhyun. "Dan saya lebih suka opsi yang kedua."

Park Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Saya tunggu di mobil, kalau begitu, Nona Byun."

-o0o-

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin di luar rumah sakit, sedang asyik menyemburkan asap rokok ke udara, tampak tak peduli. Mereka disambut oleh Alejandro Joonmyeon di depan ruangan nomor 32 lantai dua, gelisah, mantelnya sudah kembali. Lelaki blasteran itu terkejut mendapati kehadiran Byun Baekhyun, namun cepat-cepat ditutupinya dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, _hyung_ ," balas Park Chanyeol. "Bagaimana keadaan Victoria dan anaknya? Apa sudah bisa dikunjungi?"

"Sudah stabil, meskipun tadi Victoria sempat berontak karena tidak diperbolehkan merokok," Alejandro Joonmyeon mendengus keras. "Adiknya sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap, masih tidak sadar. Victoria sudah bisa dikunjungi. Kau mau wawancara sekarang, memangnya?"

"Lebih baik seperti itu," kata Park Chanyeol sambil melirik sekilas pada gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Byun Baekhyun membuang muka, telinganya merah. "Aku masuk dulu, _hyung._ Nona Byun, mari, silakan."

Aroma obat bercampur parfum dan rokok menyeruak di dalam kamar nomor 32. Victoria, jika dilihat-lihat secara fisik, merupakan wanita yang mengundang simpati; tubuhnya amat kurus, kulitnya basah dan merah, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Rambutnya coklat lurus, berkilat, dan basah karena keringat. Wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menekan puntung rokok ke asbak, menarik sebatang lagi, menyalakannya, dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Di sebelah asbaknya, tersedia sebotol soju dan Scotch (wiski yang terbuat dari gandum khusus dan disuling di Skotlandia). Victoria tidur memunggungi pintu sehingga Park Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Byun Baekhyun menyiapkan sebuah alat perekam suara, buku tulis, dan pulpen, lalu duduk di samping Park Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama bimbang, duduk diam sambil menatap ragu ke arah satu sama lain. Tetapi suara bergetar Victoria memecah keheningan selagi wanita itu menyemburkan asap rokoknya lewat hidung, tetap tidak menoleh, "Mau apa sampah seperti kalian datang kemari?"

"Kami datang dari kepolisian," kata Park Chanyeol. "Apakah Anda merasa lebih baik?"

"Katakan apa mau kalian," Victoria menghisap rokoknya.

"Bisakah Anda menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kepada keluarga Anda? Apakah Anda mengingat seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Anda pada tanggal 17 November?" tanya Byun Baekhyun. Alat perekamnya sudah dinyalakan.

Victoria tampak bingung. Dia mematikan rokoknya, menggaruk dagu macam orang tolol. "Aku tak ingat apapun, aku tak tahu apapun..."

"Pastilah Anda ingat sesuatu," Park Chanyeol terus mendesak. "Apakah Anda ingat bagaimana Anda bisa berakhir terikat di lemari bawah tanah?"

"Ya," gumam Victoria lemas. "Aku ingat... aku ingat anak pertamaku menjerit..."

"Lalu?" pancing Byun Baekhyun.

"Lalu..." ucapan Victoria menggantung. "Suamiku menjerit juga. Aku saat itu sedang memasak, hendak menyusul Luhan di ruang tamu. Tapi... aku dipukul, di sini," dia meraba belakang kepalanya yang diperban. "Sakit sekali. Dan aku bangun sekitar beberapa jam kemudian, kalau aku tak salah, di lemari bau."

"Kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

"Kurasa di hari pertama."

"Teruskan."

"Saat aku diikat, aku mendengar Yixing-ku menjerit kesakitan, dan aku... mendengar suara orang. Dua orang."

"Dua orang? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

"A-aku tak yakin ada dua orang, tapi... aku mendengar langkah kaki ganda, jadi kuasumsikan ada dua orang. Mereka tak berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya memotret."

"Apa?" Byun Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Memotret?"

"Orang itu memotret, entah apa. Aku bisa dengar pemutar filmnya bergerak, dan ada _blitz_ -nya, aku melihatnya dari celah lemari," Victoria menunduk, marah dan malu. "Di hari kedua... aku—entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku mendengar suamiku menjerit. Dan... uh, suara gergaji mesin dinyalakan. Itu saja. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur. Supaya tidak lapar."

"Oh," kata Park Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Nyonya Victoria."

"Apa Anda yakin tidak ada hal aneh terjadi?" Byun Baekhyun masih gencar menginterogasi. "Maksud saya, apakah orang itu pernah berkata sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"Ah, ya, orang itu mengobrol sebelum kalian datang selamatkan aku," Victoria menarik sebatang rokok, menyalakannya. "Dia mengobrol dengan temannya. Tentang kedua anakku. Tapi aku tak paham apa maksud pembicaraan mereka."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kurasa... ya."

"Baiklah," kata Byun Baekhyun, membereskan semua barangnya. "Jika ada informasi lain yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Anda bisa langsung bicara pada petugas yang berjaga. Kami benar-benar butuh informasi untuk menemukan anak Anda yang hilang, Nyonya Victoria. Terima kasih. Selamat pagi."

"Saya akan kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih tumpangannya tadi, Detektif Park," Byun Baekhyun membungkuk rendah ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan penuh asap rokok. "Dan jangan lupa tugas Anda."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Apakah Anda tidak mau duduk sebentar dan minum kopi?" tawar Park Chanyeol sambil balas membungkuk.

Byun Baekhyun menggeleng sopan. "Mungkin lain kali, terima kasih, Detektif Park."

"Saya akan mengantar Anda."

"Ah, tidak usah, sungguh. Terima kasih, saya pamit dulu. Selamat pagi."

Park Chanyeol tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras ketika mendapati Byun Baekhyun melayangkan seulas senyum ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tangan Alejandro Joonmyeon melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. "Wajahmu merah."

Park Chanyeol bergerak gugup. "A-aku tak apa. Aku oke. Er—siapa yang akan berjaga nanti malam?"

"Jongin dan Mark Lee. Kita bebas untuk sehari ini. Ayo pulang, aku sangat pusing mengurusi kasus hari ini."

-o0o-

Dan pada akhirnya, Park Chanyeol tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kantornya sampai besok, meneliti beberapa kasus yang dirasa menarik, atau sekadar menghabiskan persediaan makanan di kulkas mini di dapur kantor. Lapar, selapar dan sesabar anjing liar, dia duduk di meja kerjanya ditemani sepotong roti dan segelas susu dingin. Matanya bergulir menatap tumpukan dokumen, membolak-baliknya bosan, dan menyerah. Kenangan itu kembali lagi.

Kasus ini mungkin kasus yang dia tunggu-tunggu sepanjang hidupnya—dia tahu itu, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada saudara kandungnya, lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu...

Park Yoora berumur empat belas, gadis yang cantik dan luar biasa berprestasi di sekolahnya, kekanakan, masih tidur ditemani sang ibu, bertubuh terlalu kurus untuk gadis seusianya. Saat itu, Park Chanyeol berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya, masih naif dan percaya Santa Klaus, mengidap penyakit yang membuatnya tidak berhenti tumbuh hingga akil balig. Mereka baru bertengkar—dua bersaudara di rumah kayu berdebat tentang sesuatu yang remeh. Anak yang lebih tua, Yoora, tergesa-gesa turun dari rumah kayu, mengunci dirinya di kamarnya, menolak bicara sepanjang hari.

Park Chanyeol ingat semuanya. Dia ingat baju apa yang terakhir kali dipakai kakaknya; baju kebesaran hijau limau dan celana pendek kuning, sangat norak. Dia ingat suara jeritan Yoora pada malam itu, dan juga jeritan ibunya. Dia ingat betapa sakitnya hatinya menatap ibunya terkapar tak bernyawa di kasur Yoora, perutnya tertusuk pisau, sementara si gadis kecil hilang entah ke mana, jendela kamarnya terbuka, tirainya bergerak ganjil ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi khas musim gugur...

Kakaknya-lah yang membuat Park Chanyeol bercita-cita menjadi detektif, bergabung dalam kepolisian, dengan secercah harapan dia bisa menemukan kembali kakaknya yang telah sepuluh tahun menghilang. Pikirannya saat itu langsung tertuju pada seorang pengidap paedofil tua yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Shin Donghee, orang-orang kerap memanggilnya Shindong. Seorang paedofil bertubuh sintal yang sering menghabiskan waktu luang dengan mengunjungi taman setempat, memandangi anak-anak perempuan bermain, atau lebih tepatnya, mengintip bawah rok mereka.

Menenggak susu dinginnya, Park Chanyeol menatap ke luar jendela. Hari sudah gelap. Salju turun makin banyak. Dia terpejam, mengizinkan pikirannya melayang-layang sejenak: dia mengizinkan dirinya berpikir tentang kakaknya, tentang ibunya. Tentang pesta minum teh di sore hari. Tentang ayahnya yang sekarang mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa setelah istrinya meninggal. Tentang hidupnya selama ini. Tentang seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan seragam kantor, bermulut tajam namun manis, simbiosis mutualisme, dan interogasi...

Dia buru-buru membuka mata, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya panas. Dia bangkit, menghabiskan susunya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan membanting pintu kantor menutup. Dia tidak tahu, dan masih bertanya-tanya sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen, mengapa dia bisa berpikir tentang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**20 November.**_

Ada suara tirai digeser, dan Park Chanyeol terbangun, sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang menggeser tirai, seorang gadis berpiama bunga-bunga menunduk mengecup keningnya. Park Chanyeol mengucek matanya malas, mendongak, tidak membalas senyum tulus Moon Gayoung. Dia menggeram, membenamkan kepala ke dalam bantalnya. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Gayoung tahu kata sandi apartemennya. Gadis brengsek, batinnya muram.

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua," ucap Gayoung riang seperti biasa. "Ayo, bangunlah! Angkat pantat malasmu!"

Park Chanyeol tak menjawab, seperti biasa. Dia bangun dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Di meja makan, terdapat roti panggang, pancake, segelas sirup maple, dan susu hangat. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Gayoung adalah koki andal, namun hatinya tetap tak tergerak untuk sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia membencinya, dia membenci Gayoung sama seperti dia membenci pembunuh ibunya. Park Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si gadis sedang berdiri di depan kulkas, menarik keluar sebotol vodka dan sebutir apel.

"Duduklah, duduklah," Gayoung mendorong Park Chanyeol mendekat ke kursi, mendudukkannya layaknya anak kecil. "Aku akan membuat sereal dan _mac 'n' cheese_. Kau harus makan banyak. Mau vodka, Sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang," geram Park Chanyeol. Bayangan cantiknya Byun Baekhyun kembali menghampiri, dan tiba-tiba Moon Gayoung menjadi jelek sekali jika disandingkan dengannya. "Diam. Biarkan aku menikmati sarapanku, demi Tuhan. Merokoklah, tapi jangan di sini, dan diam."

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah padaku," Gayoung meletakkan botol vodka di meja, duduk, menggigit apelnya. "Aku pacarmu, kau bisa bicara padaku."

"Aku bukan pacarmu," desis Park Chanyeol marah. "Kita tak ada hubungan apapun selama ini, dan, demi Tuhan, berhentilah merecokiku. Pergi."

"Oh, sangat sopan, Detektif Park," kata Gayoung, tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Gadis itu meraih vodka, membukanya, meneguknya banyak-banyak. Wajahnya berubah merah beberapa detik kemudian. Dia menatap Park Chanyeol tajam. "Apakah semua ini karena perempuan lain? Iya, kan? Siapa dia?"

Yang ditanyai mendengus kesal. "Kalaupun ada," dia mengatakan, sedikit berpikir tentang Byun Baekhyun. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas, jangan pernah bawa minuman keras masuk ke dalam apartemenku lagi."

"Aku pacarmu!" dengking Gayoung marah.

"Kita sudah putus," balas Park Chanyeol tenang. "Aku memutuskanmu dua tahun lalu, dan asal kau tahu, aku memacarimu karena terpaksa. Aku kalah dalam taruhan. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau berkencan dengan pelacur sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Kata seseorang yang tidur dengan dua puluh pria dalam setahun belakangan."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku!" seru Gayoung, air mata palsunya meleleh. "Pria macam apa, kau, hah? Bedebah! Brengsek! Seharusnya kita berpesta, pergi ke pub, bercinta di sana, tapi kau—"

"Diam!" bentak Park Chanyeol. Gayoung berhenti terisak. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut? Aku tidak akan berpesta bersama siapa pun dan dimana pun. Kau baru saja merusak pagi indahku, dasar bajingan."

"Kau pria brengsek, berkata kasar pada wanita," Gayoung kembali menenggak vodka. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar sebungkus Camel Lights, nyaris menyalakan sebatang jika saja Park Chanyeol tidak melempar sendok ke arahnya. "Hei! Apa-apaan—"

"Keluar, jika kau ingin merokok. Kau tahu aku tak suka asap."

Gayoung meletakkan sebatang rokok di sela-sela bibirnya, mengambil vodka, dan berjalan ke balkon. Park Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Gadis brengsek, dia lagi-lagi merutuk. Dia menghabiskan roti panggang dan susunya, lalu beranjak kembali ke kamar. Dia berbaring telentang, menatap langit-langit, segurat perasaan aneh timbul di hatinya ketika bayangan Byun Baekhyun muncul lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik menari-nari dalam benaknya. Menggeleng, dia bangun terduduk, diam sejenak, dan pergi ganti baju di kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai mantelnya, Park Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya. Di tengah perjalanan dia teringat jadwal lemburnya, sehingga dia berhenti di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli lima botol susu strawberi, odol rasa jeruk, sikat gigi, sisir, beberapa bungkus ramen, dan tergesa-gesa membayarnya. Si kasir memberinya pandangan aneh. Park Chanyeol meringis, dia bukanlah tipikal lelaki seperti kebanyakan. Dia lebih suka susu strawberi, dia tidak merokok, dan dia tidak pernah meneguk minuman keras barang setetes pun. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya dijauhi teman-temannya saat masih kuliah.

Alejandro Joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan hangat di ruang depan kantor. Park Chanyeol menyapa balik dan berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Kim Jongin belum datang, dia selalu datang pukul sepuluh pagi, sedangkan sekarang masih pukul delapan. Park Chanyeol duduk di meja kerjanya, membuka sebotol susu strawberi. Dia menatap dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan. Dia menyentuh dokumen berwarna biru, isinya tentang kasus Park Yoora, dia masih menyimpannya hingga saat ini, dan dia telah membacanya ratusan kali, meskipun dia tidak menangkap informasi apapun dari dokumen itu kecuali biodata kakaknya.

Ponselnya menyala, menampilkan notifikasi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Alejandro Joonmyeon. Park Chanyeol mengernyit, _kita hanya terpisah satu ruangan, hyung._

 _ **Sender: Joonmyeon hyung**_

 _820461xxxx, nomor telepon Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan membutuhkannya ;D JANGAN BALAS PESAN INI, AKU SIBUK._

Park Chanyeol nyaris saja teriak. Buru-buru disimpannya nomor tersebut dengan nama ' _Si Cantik_ ', namun dia segera tersadar dan menggantinya menjadi ' _Agen Byun Baekhyun_ '. Dia sebenarnya ingin menambahkan emot cinta, tapi tidak jadi karena kesannya berlebihan. "Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku?" dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Pasti aku sudah gila, memikirkan wanita galak itu..."

"Selamat pagi, Detektif Park."

Park Chanyeol kaget sekali sampai terjatuh terjengkang dari kursinya. Matanya melotot lebar menatap Byun Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu. Meluruskan tubuhnya dengan gugup, Park Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, berharap gadis itu tidak mendengar gumamannya barusan. "Ah, ya, er—selamat pagi, Nona Byun. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini—maksud saya, apakah—em—apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya," balas Byun Baekhyun, lebih dingin daripada biasanya. "Saya ingin mendiskusikan hasil interogasi saya bersama adik korban semalam dan juga beberapa foto yang ditemukan oleh seorang petugas kemarin."

"Anda berjaga?"

"Ya. Jadi," gadis itu duduk, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya, menuang isinya ke hadapan Park Chanyeol. "Ini adalah foto yang ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah rumah korban. Petugas menemukannya saat mereka sedang menggeledah. Ini, silakan lihat."

Foto-foto itu berjumlah tiga lembar, masing-masing memiliki objek yang berbeda. Foto pertama merupakan potret seorag perempuan telanjang yang diikat bagai salib, kepalanya terkulai lemas. Foto kedua menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki telanjang yang diikat membola, lutut menempel dagu, wajahnya tidak kelihatan, kepalanya berdarah dan nyaris botak. Foto ketiga merupakan potret seorang bocah laki-laki juga, memakai baju tapi tidak memakai celana, diikat di kasur, dan tampaknya pingsan. Park Chanyeol membandingkan ketiga foto tersebut, dan mencapai satu kesimpulan; foto-foto ini diambil dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"Apakah ada yang janggal, Detektif?" tanya Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Saya rasa iya," jawab Park Chanyeol. "Jika Anda memperhatikan, Nona Byun, ketiga foto ini memiliki latar yang sama. Tembok penuh mural dan tirai merah. Dan saya mengasumsikan bahwa sang pelaku tidak hanya memiliki satu korban."

"Kata Victoria, sang pelaku memotret, benar? Mungkin foto-foto ini adalah beberapa dari keseluruhan foto yang telah mereka dapatkan."

"Kameranya," gumam Park Chanyeol. "Tapi siapa kira-kira? Victoria tentu tidak bisa melihat wajah sang pelaku."

"Pelaku adalah paedofil, pastinya," Byun Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Maaf?"

"Ada dua foto yang objeknya adalah anak kecil. Lihatlah, Detektif, anak ini diikat dan lebam. Jika sang pelaku bukanlah paedofil, dia tidak akan mengikat anak kecil dan memotretnya. Terlebih lagi, anak ini diikat di kasur," jari lentik Byun Baekhyun menekan foto yang menampilkan anak kecil diikat. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya pernah menangani kasus di mana seorang ayah memerkosa anaknya sendiri. Kasusnya persis seperti ini. Dan ayah tersebut ternyata memiliki gangguan jiwa."

"Jadi, sang pelaku mengalami keterbelakangan mental?" kata Park Chanyeol. "Dan dia... paedofil?"

"Saya pikir begitu," Byun Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke belakang telinga. Park Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Sang pelaku memperkosa Yixing sebelumnya, dan Yixing saat ini berusia lima belas tahun."

"Lalu?"

"Saya sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan berkas tersendiri, mengenai tersangka yang diduga adalah dalang dari semua ini," Byun Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen berwarna jingga cerah, dan membukanya hati-hati. "Ada dua orang yang ditunjuk sebagai tersangka, dan salah satunya menurut saya cukup masuk akal. Tolong dengarkan penjelasan saya baik-baik agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman."

-o0o-

Park Chanyeol duduk termenung memandangi langit sore. Byun Baekhyun telah meninggalkan gubuk pembuangan sampah ini satu jam yang lalu, namun segala penuturannya masih melekat jelas di benak Park Chanyeol. Dia menghela napas lelah, melahap ramennya, dan mengingat-ingat siapa saja tersangka yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini. Ada dua, dan keduanya sama-sama jahatnya, sama-sama pernah mendekam di penjara selama sepuluh tahun. Park Chanyeol menunduk, membaca ulang dokumen yang diberikan Byun Baekhyun tadi.

Tersangka nomor satu adalah yang paling masuk akal. Shindong telah ditetapkan akan mengikuti interogasi bersama tersangka lainnya minggu depan dan Park Chanyeol sangat senang akan hal itu. Dia yakin pelakunya adalah Shindong. Dia membayangkan betapa senangnya kakak dan ibunya di Surga melihat paedofil sinting itu mendekam di penjara lagi. Namun yang membuatnya agak kesal adalah, di dokumen ini, dinyatakan bahwa Shindong tidak pernah terlibat dalam kasus penculikan sepuluh tahun lalu. Pembohong besar, rutuknya. Shindong jelas terlibat, mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya orang tak waras yang mengenal betul keluarga Park.

Tersangka kedua adalah seorang pria berusia 40-an bernama Shim Changmin. Shim Changmin, menurut dokumennya, telah melakukan lebih dari dua puluh tindak kriminal termasuk pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan. Kejahatan pertamanya adalah sebelum tahun 1989, memperkosa gadis SMA dan memutilasinya. Park Chanyeol tidak mau membaca alasan mengapa orang ini dijadikan tersangka, karena dia sudah yakin bahwa pelaku sebetulnya adalah Shindong. Tapi Byun Baekhyun lebih yakin bahwa sang pelaku adalah Shim Changmin, hanya karena dia pernah memerkosa gadis di bawah umur sebelumnya.

"Mau bola-bola coklat, _hyung_?" Kim Jongin muncul di ambang pintu, tangannya membawa sepiring kue kecil berbentuk bola dan berwarna coklat. "Ini enak, loh. Aku beli di toko roti di depan rumah sakit."

Park Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

" _Hyung,_ apa ada masalah?" tanya Kim Jongin, mendekati meja dan duduk di kursi. Bola-bola coklatnya diletakkan di hadapannya. Dia mengambil dokumen yang sejak tadi dipelototi Park Chanyeol, membacanya, dan semenit kemudian menghela napas. "Apa ini masih tentang Yoora _noona_ dan _eommonim_?"

"Kau tahu betapa terpukulnya aku, Jongin- _ah_ ," mata Park Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, aku tahu, _hyung_ ," Kim Jongin mengangguk. "Aku pun tahu kau menyalahkan Shindong- _ssi_ atas semuanya. Tapi, tidakkah itu terlalu kejam, menyalahkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau Shindong tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Park Chanyeol suram. "Dia sudah menjadi tetanggaku sejak aku lahir, dan dia _gila_. Aku tahu dia sudah lama mengincar kakakku, dan dia mendapatkannya."

" _Hyung,_ aku mengerti. Tapi tolong, jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadimu ke pekerjaan. Itu akan mengganggu dirimu sendiri."

"Shindong tahu sesuatu. Meskipun dia mungkin bukan pelakunya, dia pasti tahu sesuatu," Park Chanyeol memainkan botol susu strawberi kosongnya. "Aku tak mau membahas ini lagi."

"Baiklah," kata Kim Jongin, mencomot satu bola-bola coklat. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa pihak kepolisian mengubah jadwal interogasi. Bukan minggu depan, melainkan besok. Dan lagi-lagi kita yang ditunjuk."

"Besok? Apakah mereka gila?" seru Park Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan investigasinya?"

Kim Jongin mengernyit. "Jangan bilang kau takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Tentu tidak," Park Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Aku tak pernah berpikir demikian."

"Oh, begitu," Kim Jongin tersenyum menggoda. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dapat foto dari Byun Baekhyun, _hyung_?"

Park Chanyeol mengerjap. "Kau tahu dari mana aku mendapat foto darinya?"

"Aku yang menemukan foto-foto itu. Kemarin aku kembali ke rumah korban bersama petugas lainnya untuk bersih-bersih, dan aku menemukan banyak foto, sebenarnya. Tapi yang paling mencurigakan adalah ketiga foto itu. Mau lihat lainnya?"

Kim Jongin mengeluarkan sekitar sepuluh lembar foto dari saku mantelnya. "Lihat, _hyung,_ seperempat dari jumah foto ini memiliki objek perempuan," katanya ngeri. "Tapi itu tak penting. Yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah, mengapa sang pelaku kebanyakan mengambil gambar seorang anak _laki-laki_ yang _telanjang_?"

"Byun Baekhyun dan aku setuju bahwa sang pelaku paedofil. Dan kau pasti tahu siapa yang kupikirkan," Park Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Oh, jangan lagi, _hyung_ ," Kim Jongin mendengus. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus menyalahkan Shindong- _ssi_?"

"Dengar. Dia paedofil, dia punya riwayat kriminal, dan dia sakit jiwa. Shindong bisa saja paedofil yang menyukai anak perempuan, tapi dia punya penyakit jiwa yang akan memaksanya melakukan kriminalitas," ujar Park Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa Shindong adalah orang waras? Dan pada faktanya, dia memang bukan orang waras."

" _Hyung_ , tersangkanya ada dua. Kau tidak boleh hanya menyalahkan satu dari mereka," kata Kim Jongin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya mengekspresikan kemarahanku kepada Shindong."

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_ ," kata Kim Jongin malas. Dia mengambil satu lagi bola-bola, dan melahapnya. "Joonmyeon _hyung_ dan aku mau pulang. Kau lembur, _hyung_?"

"Ya, aku mengambil jadwal lembur. Aku benar-benar tidak selera bertemu nenek lampir itu," kata Park Chanyeol.

"Aku heran mengapa Gayoung _noona_ betah sekali dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Aku pun heran."

Keduanya tertawa, lama sekali tidak berhenti.

"Oh iya, _hyung_ ," napas Kim Jongin tersengal karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Saat bersih-bersih, tim forensik menemukan jejak kaki di taman belakang."

"Jejak kaki?"

"Ya. Jejak kaki masuk dan keluar. Dari besarnya jejak kaki yang tercetak di tanah, kami menyimpulkan bahwa ukuran sepatu sang pelaku adalah sekitar... aku lupa, mungkin empat puluh lima. Nyaris sebesar kakimu, _hyung_ ," kata Kim Jongin. "Jejak kaki ini belum ada pada investigasi sebelumnya. Baru ditemukan pada tanggal 19 November kemarin."

"Apakah ada polisi yang berjaga di sekitar rumah korban?" sela Park Chanyeol.

"Er, apa maksud—oh, tidak ada. Tidak ada yang berjaga."

"Kapan kalian menemukan jejak kaki itu?"

"Em... pukul tiga sore, kira-kira."

"Berarti sang pelaku datang lagi untuk mencari sesuatu. Tapi apa?" pandangan Park Chanyeol tertuju pada lembar-lembar foto. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia mencari foto-foto ini. Seorang psikopat keji tidak akan sebodoh itu meninggalkan barang bukti di TKP, apalagi pastilah dia tahu polisi sudah menggeledah rumah korban."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa sang pelaku tahu rumah korban telah digeledah, _hyung_?"

"Pukul berapa kau datang ke TKP untuk bersih-bersih?"

"Pukul setengah tiga," jawab Kim Jongin.

"Kita meninggalkan garis polisi di sekeliling rumah, kan?" kata Park Chanyeol. "Dan polisi baru meninggalkan TKP pukul sebelas siang tanggal 19 November. Berarti sang pelaku pastinya datang kembali ke rumah korban setelah pukul sebelas dan sebelum jam setengah tiga. Pukul dua belas, satu, atau dua siang."

"Dan aku melihat garis polisi di bagian pintu belakang rumah dirobek paksa! Semuanya masuk akal!" seru Kim Jongin.

"Itu dia," kata Park Chanyeol. "Berarti, setelah sang pelaku yakin kondisi sekitar rumah benar-benar kosong, barulah dia masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang. Dan yang harus kita temukan saat ini adalah apa yang dicari oleh pelaku."

"Mengapa kita harus mencari apa yang dicari sang pelaku?" tanya Kim Jongin heran.

"Oh, berpikirlah dengan logis, Jongin- _ah_. Sang pelaku bukannya kembali ke rumah korban tanpa alasan, kan? Dan siapa tahu yang dicarinya adalah barang bukti yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mencari korban."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pelaku berhasil menemukan barang buktinya?" sergah Kim Jongin cepat. "Bagaimana kalau barang bukti itu sudah ada di tangannya?"

Park Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"Itu berarti, selagi kita menginterogasi kedua tersangka, harus ada tim yang menggeledah TKP. Kita harus pastikan ada barang yang hilang atau tidak. Kalau ada barang yang hilang, berarti itulah yang dicarinya," katanya ambisius.

"Kita juga harus menemukan kamera yang digunakan untuk menangkap semua foto-foto ini. Aku punya dugaan kuat ada foto mencurigakan di dalamnya," kata Kim Jongin.

"Betul," Park Chanyeol menggangguk setuju. "Pukul berapa sesi interogasi dimulai?"

"Katanya sih, pukul delapan pagi. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku belum mendapat informasi apa-apa dari Yixing. Aku akan sedikit telat besok."

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Ya," kata Park Chanyeol. "Dan kalau aku besok benar-benar telat dan Byun Baekhyun mulai ngomel, bilang saja padanya aku sedang mengurus urusan pribadiku."

"Jangan sampai kau telat, _hyung_. Kita akan melakukan interogasi di kantor pusat, dan aku tak mau digorok Joonmyeon _hyung_ karena kau telat," kata Kim Jongin. "Kenapa tidak pergi saat interogasi sudah selesai saja, sih?"

"Kantor pusat? Kantor pusat Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_. Oh, ya, Sir Siwon akan ikut juga."

Park Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia merasa senang. Anehnya, dia senang bukan karena mendapat kehormatan bertugas langsung di hadapan kepala kepolisian, tetapi karena akhirnya dia akan punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Byun Baekhyun lebih lama.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

_**21 November.**_

Sesampainya di apartemen, saat itu pukul tiga dini hari, Park Chanyeol heran sekaligus sangat senang Gayoung sudah kembali ke rumahnya tanpa meninggalkan asap rokok maupun botol minuman keras di lantai. Dia memasukkan kemeja birunya yang basah ke mesin cuci, berganti dengan kaus hitam polos dan celana _boxer_ , lalu menunduk memandang isi kulkas. Menyadari dirinya kelaparan, dia langsung menyambar dua kotak es krim, semangkuk buah jeruk segar, dan sebotol air putih. Duduk di ranjang, menyalakan TV pada acara telenovela, lalu mencomot satu potong jeruk, kakinya diganjal dengan bantal. Punggungnya sakit sekali, jelas dia kelelahan.

Namun Park Chanyeol tidak merasakan adanya keinginan untuk tidur, atau sekadar istirahat. Matanya tetap terjaga, dan itu bukan efek kafein. Telenovela berjalan dengan membosankan. Park Chanyeol meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, mengambil dokumen tentang kedua tersangka, dan membacanya ulang, untuk kira-kira kesebelas kalinya. Yang didapatnya adalah sama; Shindong dan Changmin memiliki potensi besar menjadi tersangka yang sebenarnya. Mereka berdua pernah melakukan pembunuhan di tahun yang sama, namun beda waktu kejadian. Walaupun bukan sepuluh tahun lalu, tetap saja Park Chanyeol yakin dalang dari semua kekacauan ini adalah Shindong.

Pikirannya melayang pada dua jam lalu, pukul sebelas malam, Alejandro Joonmyeon menelponnya. Hasil DNA sperma yang ditemukan di sekujur tubuh Yixing telah keluar; tanpa profil. Data DNA yang ditemukan sungguh rapuh sehingga tidak ada profil lengkap. Park Chanyeol ingin mengumpat rasanya. Tanpa DNA mereka tidak akan punya petunjuk tentang siapa pelakunya. Victoria jelas tidak bisa diajak kompromi, mengingat wanita itu setengah gila dan lebih banyak merokok daripada bicara dengan benar. Yixing masih kritis. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka kerjakan adalah menyelidiki foto-foto dan laporan yang ada. Persetan semuanya, makinya dalam hati.

Laporan dan foto-foto itu nyaris tak berguna karena tak ada barang bukti pasti. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayai tersangka-tersangka yang ditanganinya selama ini, mereka bisa saja berbohong... tidak ada pencuri yang mengaku dirinya pencuri. Dia bisa saja bertanya pada Yixing, tapi sekali lagi, gadis itu masih kritis dan dokter masih belum bisa memastikan kapan kondisinya akan pulih kembali. Park Chanyeol ingin sekali mengunjunginya untuk sekadar bertanya tentang apa yang diketahuinya soal sang pelaku, namun mengingat sembilan jam lagi dia harus menginterogasi tersangka, dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Tetapi, Park Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang sangat ingin tahu, tidak akan diam saja demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia menyalakan ponsel dan menghubungi ruang tempat Yixing dirawat.

"Ya, Nona Yixing sudah stabil. Kondisinya membaik," kata seorang konsultan kesehatan yang sedang berjaga.

"Bisakah... bisakah saya mengunjunginya sekarang?" ya, Park Chanyeol tahu dirinya sudah gila. Di luar sangat dingin dan gelap. "Saya ada perlu dengannya. Penting sekali. Ini—ini menyangkut masalah yang menimpa keluarganya."

"Oh," si konsultan kesehatan berpikir sejenak. "Maafkan saya, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung."

"Saya dari kepolisian. Saya benar-benar ada perlu," bibir bawahnya bergetar saking emosi dan gugupnya. "Tentu ada anggota kepolisian yang berjaga di sana, kan? Saya salah satunya. Bukankah pihak rumah sakit sudah memberi kami izin untuk berkunjung?"

"Em," si konsultan kesehatan bimbang. "Baiklah. Anda boleh berkunjung. Atas nama siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol. Kepala Inspektur Detektif Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, Kepala Inspektur!" suara si konsultan kesehatan berubah nyaring. "Maafkan saya. Tentu Anda boleh berkunjung, Pak."

"Er—apa—oh, ya, terima kasih."

Dia memutuskan sambungan, dan segera mengirimi Alejandro Joonmyeon pesan singkat berbunyi: " _Aku tidak akan ikut interogasi. Semoga sukses_."

Peduli amat dengan interogasi. Setelah memakai mantel dan membereskan kamarnya, Park Chanyeol berangkat. Ruang inap Yixing berada di sebelah kanan ruangan tempat Victoria dirawat. Dan kendatipun Park Chanyeol tidak sempat mempertimbangkan mengunjungi sang ibu, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Victoria. Tidak ada dokter jaga. Victoria belum tidur, namun kelihatannya dia terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia menoleh ketika Park Chanyeol membuka pintu, lalu kembali berbalik, menatap jendela rumah sakit. Rokok terjepit di sela-sela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Wajahnya merah seperti habis minum terlalu banyak soju.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya pahit. "Katakan padaku, mau apa kau?"

"Tenanglah, Victoria," kata Park Chanyeol, sedikit mengernyit menahan bau asap rokok. "Saya kemari hanya untuk... bertanya-tanya."

"Kau sudah bertanya-tanya kemarin. Tidakkah itu cukup?" Victoria menyemburkan asap rokok ke udara.

"Sebenarnya belum. Kami masih perlu banyak informasi dari Anda."

"Ya sudah. Cepat katakan."

"Saya hendak bertanya tentang... tentang anak bungsu Anda, Yixing. Anda tentunya—"

"Yixing bukan anak bungsuku."

"Maaf?" perut Park Chanyeol seolah dijungkirbalikkan. "Apa maksud Anda? Bukankah Anda hanya memiliki dua anak?"

"Aku punya tiga," kata Victoria. "Anak bungsuku diculik sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Maaf?" kata Park Chanyeol. "Sepuluh tahun lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Anda sudah menghubungi kepolisian?"

"Tentu sudah, anak bodoh," umpat Victoria, dan Park Chanyeol tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. "Chenle-ku diculik di bulan Agustus. Saat dia masih berumur empat tahun. Ah, sudah lama sekali, sudah sepuluh tahun. Dia sudah besar, seharusnya."

"Apa—apa yang terjadi? Bisakah Anda bercerita kepada saya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak, lupakan," Park Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Saya... saya tidak jadi bertanya. Saya akan pergi. Selamat... er—pagi."

Park Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit rendah dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan penuh asap rokok Victoria. Begitu dia masuk ke dalam ruang inap Yixing, dia langsung merasa begitu rileks. Dia bisa menghirup aroma bunga-bungaan lembut, mawar. Seorang gadis ringkih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, kanula terpasang di hidungnya, dan banyak luka memar di sekitar wajahnya. Gadis itu terjaga, matanya menatap gelisah ke depan, dan tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Matanya melotot lebar sebelum berkata dengan amat lirih, "Siapa Anda?"

"Park Chanyeol," dia tersenyum ramah. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu."

"Dia juga bilang begitu awalnya," Yixing berbisik. "Tapi dia menyakitiku."

"Aku bukan dia. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Begitukah? Apakah Anda benar bisa dipercaya?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu," Park Chanyeol berdeham kecil. "Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu. Ibumu mendengar ada orang bicara. Dua orang. Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Aku tahu," kata Yixing. "Aku tidak diikat di lemari bersama ayah dan ibuku. Mataku ditutup dengan kain, Tuan. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat mereka sekilas dari bawah kain. Kedua orang itu... sangat tinggi. Kakinya sangat besar. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan celana putih."

"Oke. Yixing, bisakah kau bercerita padaku kejadiannya dari awal?" tanya Park Chanyeol. "Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kakakmu menghilang."

"Saat tengah malam, tanggal 17, aku mendengar kakakku menjerit. Tapi waktu aku hendak keluar dari kamar, kepalaku dipukul," mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. "Luhan _eonni_ baru saja pulang dari Kanada bersama tunangannya, Kris _oppa_. Mereka sampai di Korea pada tanggal 16, dan seharusnya tanggal 17 mereka menikah. Tapi... ya, beginilah akhirnya. Luhan _eonni_ menghilang. Pernikahannya terpaksa dibatalkan."

"Luhan akan menikah?" ulang Park Chanyeol. "Siapa nama calonnya?"

"Kris Wu. Itu nama Amerika-nya. Nama Cina-nya Wu Yifan."

"Di mana dia tinggal?"

"Di Seocho-dong, Distrik Seocho."

"Baiklah, maaf sudah menyelamu. Lanjutkan."

"Aku tidak pingsan sehabis dipukul. Aku bisa merasakannya menyeretku ke gudang bawah tanah. Lalu... er... aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan orang lain," beber Yixing.

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka memotret? Ibumu bilang, dia mendengar suara orang memotret."

"Ya. Setelah mereka menelanjangi aku, mereka memotret. Aku melihat kilat kameranya dari balik kain," Yixing menunduk, ekspresinya sedih. "Dan... mereka—mereka memperkosaku."

Air mata Yixing bercucuran.

"Aku dipukul sampai pingsan setelah mereka melakukan _itu_. Dan aku ditimbun oleh kotak-kotak sampai aku nyaris mati. Aku tahu kepolisian datang, tapi tidak ada yang menyelamatkan aku dan orang tuaku. Setelah polisi pergi, mereka datang lagi," kata Yixing. "Mereka mengeluarkan aku dari timbunan kotak. Dan... kurasa aku mendengar suara deruman, lalu suara teriakan ayahku. Mereka tidak bicara banyak."

"Tapi ibumu bilang, dia mendengar mereka berbincang-bincang," Park Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya. "Apakah kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Mereka berbicara tentang anak kecil," Yixing mengelap sudut matanya dengan lengan baju yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku ingat salah satu dari mereka bilang bahwa aku bau susu."

"Bau susu?"

"Sangat kasar, ya?" kata Yixing. "Aku hanya ingat itu. Mereka lebih banyak memotret daripada bicara."

"Oh, oke," kata Park Chanyeol. "Ibumu bilang kau punya adik. Apakah itu benar?"

"Chenle diculik saat dia masih berumur empat," Yixing mengangguk. "Itu berarti sudah sepuluh tahun lalu. Sudah lama sekali. Kami hanya beda satu tahun."

"Apakah polisi sudah menanganinya? Menangani kasus adikmu?"

"Tidak. Kasus adikku sudah terlalu lama. Chenle tidak ditemukan, dan kami yakin dia—dia sudah meninggal," Yixing menitikkan air mata lagi. "Dia diculik di musim gugur, bulan Agustus, mungkin. Aku ingat adikku berteriak, sama seperti kakakku ketika dia diculik."

"Apakah—apakah kau melihat siapa yang menculiknya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya," kata Yixing. "Aku saat itu tidur bersama Chenle. Penculiknya pakai topeng, dan dia... entahlah, mungkin dia berusaha menusukku, soalnya dia mengeluarkan pisau. Lalu dia membawa kabur Chenle lewat jendela."

"Lewat jendela?"

"Ya, Tuan, lewat jendela," kata Yixing. "Sudah lama sekali kejadiannya. Kenapa Anda bertanya, Tuan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget. Di dokumenku tidak diceritakan bahwa kau punya adik," Park Chanyeol berdiri, kepalanya sangat sakit. "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu."

Kasus Chenle mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Mereka sama-sama diculik pada bulan Agustus sepuluh tahun lalu, pada musim gugur. Ada delapan puluh persen kemungkinan bahwa penculik mereka sama. Yoora dan Chenle diculik oleh orang yang sama, dan pikiran Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi melayang pada Shindong. Sangat masuk akal kalau dia pelakunya; dia paedofil dan dia menculik Yoora, empat belas tahun, dan juga Chenle, empat tahun. Mereka sama-sama masih di bawah umur. Akan lebih masuk akal lagi jika ternyata Chenle diculik pada tengah malam dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Fakta bahwa ternyata Victoria memiliki tiga anak akan membuat rekan-rekannya gempar. Bahkan Byun Baekhyun saja tidak tahu. Park Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya, mengumpat pelan. Dia rasanya ingin sekali melupakan soal kakak dan ibunya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Maka, dengan kondisi kepala sakit dan marah, dia belok ke kanan, ke utara, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang kecil dan kotor sekali. Park Chanyeol membanting pintu mobil kuat-kuat, menyebabkan banyak burung di samping mobilnya beterbangan kaget, kepakan sayap mereka terdengar sama marahnya dengannya.

Park Chanyeol berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah, tangan kirinya memegang pistol yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. Pintu belakang digembok. Tak kehabisan akal, dia mengeluarkan jepit rambut, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, dan tak sampai dua detik gembok itu terbuka. Dia menendang pintu sampai seisi rumah bergetar. Dia kini berada di dapur, sangat berantakan, seolah telah terjadi pertengkaran hebat di sini. Berjingkat, dia melangkah melewati serpihan gelas pecah menuju ruangan selanjutnya, ruang makan yang hangat.

Dulu sekali—saat dia masih berusia tujuh tahun, sebelum Shindong memergokinya dan mulai mengunci pintu-pintu—Park Chanyeol pernah menyelinap ke sini, dan terkejut ternyata rumah Shindong tak banyak berubah. Atau tepatnya, tak berubah sama sekali. Lembap dan suram, karpet berpola, sekarton susu _low-fat_ di atas meja. Park Chanyeol ingat bagaimana senangnya dia bisa menyelinap ke sini, mengambil sebungkus roti melon dan dua buah jeruk untuk dinikmati bersama Yoora di atas rumah pohon. Ada lilin aromaterapi di tengah-tengah meja makan. Sekaleng buah ceri tergeletak di lantai bersama tumpahan sirup dan pecahan kaca. Park Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati kaca jendela pecah.

"Shindong!" diacungkannya pistol, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Shindong muncul dengan senjata. "Shindong, apa kau ada di sini? Jawab aku, pengecut!"

Sepi.

"Shindong, keluar kau!"

Tetap hening.

Gusar, dia berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju lantai atas. Dia menggeram rendah di anak tangga ke sembilan, mengendus aroma busuk yang amat sangat. Semua pintu di lantai atas terbuka kecuali kamar mandi. Park Chanyeol melongokkan kepala ke salah satu kamar. Kosong, hanya ada beberapa pakaian kotor bertebaran dan sekaleng Coke kosong di ataa nakas. Ada jam weker usang di sebelah kaleng. Kasurnya kecil dan sempit, Park Chanyeol meragukan Shindong nyaman tidur di situ. Kamar ini panas sekali meskipun kipas anginnya menyala. Dia tak bisa menyangkal dirinya prihatin melihat kondisi hidup pria itu.

Di sebelah kamar Shindong terdapat ruang baca. Park Chanyeol tertawa menatap seisi ruangan, dia tak menyangka si tua bangkotan Shindong suka membaca. Kayu perapiannya basah dan keropos dimakan rayap. Park Chanyeol mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di sofa, membukanya. Tidak ada surat di dalamnya, tapi alamat yang tertera adalah Gangnam Severance Hospital, Unit Onkologi. Hanya ada satu hiasan di ruang baca sempit ini—di tembok paling ujung: pigura seorang wanita gemuk, tangan besarnya merangkul anak laki-laki yang sama gemuknya, memakai topi jerami dan mengenakai pakaian khas koboi. Itu pastilah Shindong muda dan ibunya.

"Shindong?" panggil Park Chanyeol di koridor. "Shindong, apa kau bahkan di sini?"

Hening.

Dia mendecak sebal. "Keluarlah. Aku hanya ingin bicara! Yeah, walaupun tadi aku masuk secara paksa. Tapi ayolah!"

Suaranya bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Mendekati kamar mandi, dia mengangkat kerah mantelnya menutupi hidung, baunya busuk sekali di sekitar sini. Lampunya menyala, dia bisa melihatnya dari celah di pintu. Lalat-lalat beterbangan masuk melalui lubang kunci. Park Chanyeol semakin menekan hidungnya, tangannya terulur untuk membuka kamar mandi. Tidak dikunci. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Baunya seribu kali lebih busuk di dalam kamar mandi. Dia membungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk ke dalam mantelnya, dan begitu meluruskan diri, dia membatu. Setelah otaknya bekerja kembali, dia terjungkal ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak tembok, dia berteriak ngeri.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah kamar mandi bercat hijau pucat, terselubung ratusan lalat yang beterbangan, Shin Donghee tergantung.

"Sial," Park Chanyeol mengumpat keras-keras. Dia bangkit, berjalan mendekati mayat, menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Shindong benar-benar sudah membusuk. Sebilah pisau tertancap di dada kirinya, kaki kirinya hilang. Park Chanyeol, walaupun tidak seratus persen, yakin bahwa Shindong dibunuh sekitar lima jam yang lalu. Ini bukan bunuh diri, ada pisau tertancap di dadanya, pastilah perbuatan orang lain. Sangat tak masuk akal kalau Shindong memotong kakinya, gantung diri, lalu menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Jelas, ada seseorang membunuhnya.

Park Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga, kakinya gemetar hebat sehingga dia nyaris jatuh. Dia memutar kran wastafel dapur, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, lalu memandang ke luar jendela yang pecah. Sialan, rutuknya, sialan semuanya. Shindong sudah mati dan Park Chanyeol belum dapat informasi apa-apa tentang kakaknya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia selalu penasaran, bagaimana perasaannya jika Shindong mati—dan seperti inilah ternyata, akhir dari kemungkinan dia akan mampu mengungkap apa yang telah terjadi pada Park Yoora.

Dia membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan sekarton susu dan kaleng buah beri. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut selama beberapa jam ke depan. Di ufuk timur, matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya di balik gumpalan awan-awan pucat. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima menit. Park Chanyeol merutuk lagi, melemparkan sebuah _blueberry_ segar ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya tak sabar. Dia bisa saja merubuhkan semua dinding jika menurutnya dia akan menemukan sedikit petunjuk mengenai kakaknya, tetapi rumah tengik ini tidak memberinya apapun selain makanan dan bau busuk menyengat.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sebelum pesan ini, ada dua pesan singkat dari pengirim yang sama.

 _ **Sender: Joonmyeon hyung**_

 _Apa maksudmu kau tidak akan ikut interogasi?_

 _Kau gila, hah? Kau mau kita dipecat?_

 _Chanyeol-ah, demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau coba lakukan?_

Park Chanyeol, alih-alih menjawab, dia menelpon Alejandro Joonmyeon. Yang ditelpon langsung mengangkat detik berikutnya, berteriak-teriak.

"Oh, syukurlah kau menelpon! Apa yang kau coba lakukan? Menghindar dari tugas! Kita bisa dipecat kalau kau malas begini! Halo? Halo? Apa kau mendengarku? Halo? Chanyeol- _ah_ , apa kau—"

"Ya, _hyung_ ," Park Chanyeol menyela. "A-aku ingin mengatakan kalau Shindong sepertinya tidak bisa ikut interogasi..."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia... mati. Aku berada di rumahnya sekarang. Dia mati tergantung di kamar mandi."

"Apa?" suara Alejandro Joonmyeon meninggi di seberang sana. "Beritahu aku di mana alamat rumahnya."

"Di Distrik Gangnam, Samseong-dong. Kau tahu rumahku yang dulu, kan, _hyung_? Lokasinya dua blok ke utara."

"Oke, oke. Hubungi Agen Byun dan Jongin. Aku meluncur."

Sambungan terputus. Park Chanyeol mencari kontak Byun Baekhyun, yang ternyata dinamainya ' _Baekhyuuun_ ' dengan stiker hati warna biru. Entah kapan dia mengganti nama kontaknya. Menahan malu, dia menghubunginya.

"Halo, Anda sedang berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suaranya tidak terdengar serak seperti orang bangun tidur. Mungkin gadis itu sedang lembur.

"Ini saya, Nona Byun. Park Chanyeol. Saya menemukan salah satu tersangka meninggal hari ini."

"Tersangka yang mana, Detektif Park?"

"Shin Donghee. Para petugas akan segera datang ke TKP. Bisakah Anda datang juga?" _datanglah, datanglah_...

"Saya tidak bisa, Detektif Park. Saya sedang sangat sibuk. Tapi saya akan mengabari Sir Siwon. Kebetulan beliau ada bersama saya."

"Oh," Park Chanyeol berusaha membuat suaranya menjadi sebiasa mungkin. Sangat kekanakan jika dia terdengar kesal sekarang. "Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Nona Byun. Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"T-tunggu, Nona Byun!" Park Chanyeol sekonyong-konyong berseru.

"Ya? Ada apa, Detektif?"

"Setelah interogasi, apakah Anda... yeah, punya waktu luang?"

"Sepertinya iya."

Park Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Maukahandaminumkopidengansaya?"

"Apa? Anda bicara terlalu cepat, Detektif."

"Maukah... maukah Anda, minum kopi? Dengan saya, di kafe dekat kantor?" _ayolah, jangan menolak, dong..._

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Terima kasih atas ajakannya, Detektif Park."

Park Chanyeol rasanya ingin melompat setinggi mungkin.

* * *

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Park Chanyeol mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi pukul enam lebih lima belas. Alejandro Joonmyeon adalah orang pertama yang masuk duluan, wajahnya antara mengantuk dan marah. Para petugas menggeledah rumah. Park Chanyeol mengernyit jijik ketika petugas forensik menggotong mayat busuk Shindong ke luar rumah. Para tetangga yang ingin tahu berkerumun di depan rumah, beberapa orang mengangkat ponsel mereka untuk mengambil gambar; tipikal anak muda zaman sekarang. Dua orang polisi yang diketahui bernama Lee Haechan dan Kim Doyoung kewalahan mengamankan keadaan, menahan tetangga yang kelewat ingin tahu untuk masuk

Ketika ambulans telah pergi dan para petugas—termasuk Alejandro Joonmyeon—meluncur ke kantor utama Badan Intelijen, Park Chanyeol kembali naik ke lantai atas, ke kamar Shindong. Dia mengacak-acak laci nakas, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Park Yoora. Sangat frustasi, dia memasukkan semua benda yang ada di laci ke dalam tasnya; kertas-kertas, amplop, buku-buku, dan bahkan bungkus permen. Dia ganti mengecek lemari, baju-baju masih terlipat rapi dan bau wangi, dan tidak ada apa-apa. Membanting pintu lemari menutup, Park Chanyeol menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur tidak empuk Shindong.

" _Ouw_!" kepalanya terantuk sesuatu. Buru-buru dia duduk, merogoh sarung bantal, dan menarik keluar sebuah kaset video. Tertulis di atas kaset itu, menggunakan tinta ungu mencolok, " _Lolita_."

Baru saja dia ingin memasukkannya ke dalam tas, ponselnya bergetar. Byun Baekhyun menelponnya. Park Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan segera. "Ya, Nona Byun? Ada apa?"

"Apakah Anda tahu jam berapa sekarang?" nada bicara Byun Baekhyun terdengar sangat dingin.

Park Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, dan seketika merasa sangat bodoh. "Ah, iya! Jam delapan! Saya segera ke sana, Nona Byun. Tunggu—em... sepuluh menit."

"Secepatnya, Detektif. Sir Siwon sudah ada di ruang interogasi."

"Oh, oke. Baiklah."

-o0o-

Park Chanyeol tidak fokus sepanjang interogasi berlangsung. Dia bersama Alejandro Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kepala Kepolisian, Choi Siwon, duduk di kursi tinggi yang seperti di pengadilan. Sang tersangka, Shim Changmin, seorang pria tua berkepala nyaris botak, duduk di hadapan mereka semua, menunduk. Byun Baekhyun mencemoohnya terang-terangan, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini dan satu-satunya orang yang tampak sangat amat serius sampai dahinya berkerut-kerut.

Tidak, seru Park Chanyeol dalam hati, ini adalah saatnya untuk fokus, bukan untuk memikirkan kakaknya. Sir Siwon sekarang tengah melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Shim Changmin semakin gelisah. Byun Baekhyun menulis semua perkataan sang tersangka di catatannya dengan cepat sehingga tulisannya terlihat sangat berantakan. Kim Jongin menyembunyikan kuap lebar di balik kertas laporannya. Park Chanyeol memijit keningnya. Dia sangat ingin kembali ke apartemen dan menelaah lebih jauh kaset yang ditemukannya di dalam sarung bantal tadi.

"Jadi, Agen Byun Baekhyun," Park Chanyeol langsung duduk tegak ketika Choi Siwon memanggil nama itu. Binar di matanya memancar. "Bisakah Anda membacakan tuduhannya?"

"Ya, Sir," nada bicara Byun Baekhyun seribu kali lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Shim Changmin, yang jangkung berotot, mengkerut di kursinya. Gadis itu mendorong kacamatanya lebih dekat ke hidung dan mulai membacakan laporannya. "Tuan Shim Changmin, 41 tahun, Anda telah menjalani wawancara bersama kepolisian. Kami telah menggeledah rumah Anda dan—"

Park Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar di bangkunya. Di seberang sana, sedikit tersembunyi di balik mimbar hakim—yang diduduki Sir Siwon—Kim Jongin tertidur lelap. Alejandro Joonmyeon tampak sama lelahnya, namun memaksakan ekspresi kuat yang sayangnya gagal, pada akhirnya dia menguap di balik laporannya. Byun Baekhyun masih gencar menginterogasi Shim Changmin. Dan akhirnya, pada pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit, interogasi membosankan ini berakhir, Shim Changmin sementara dinyatakan tak bersalah. Park Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah sangat kesal Byun Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar saya bantu, Nona Byun," kata Park Chanyeol sambil merapikan lembar-lembar laporan yang berserakan di meja Byun Baekhyun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia nyaris bisa mencium aroma rambut gadis itu.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Detektif Park. Maaf... saya—aduh—ini sedikit merepotkan..."

"Tidak, tidak masalah," Park Chanyeol meletakkan laporan ke dalam dokumen.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Byun Baekhyun sambil mendekap sebagian laporannya di depan dada. Kacamatanya melorot sedikit. "Melelahkan sekali mengurusi semua ini."

"Kita bisa istirahat sejenak di restoran depan kantor," kata Park Chanyeol. "Ini sudah jam dua belas. Sekalian makan siang, mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak begitu suka kopi. Jadi, ini ide yang bagus," Byun Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi tipis sekali. "Tapi saya hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk hal ini."

"Tentu saja. Silakan."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju restoran kecil di depan kantor. Byun Baekhyun rupanya memiliki jabatan tinggi dan sangat disegani oleh para karyawan lainnya, selalu ada yang menyapa dan membungkuk padanya setiap kali dia lewat. Dia juga bukan orang yang mudah menebar senyuman. Park Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa minder. Gadis di sampingnya ini sangat mendiri dan tangguh, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih sangat manja kepada neneknya atau Alejandro Joonmyeon.

"Segelas jus mangga dan... em... semangkuk _jajangmyeon_ ," kata Park Chanyeol kepada sang pelayan. "Anda ingin apa, Nona Byun?"

"Air putih dan salad buah, terima kasih," Byun Baekhyun mengembalikan daftar menu. "Dan tolong jangan masukkan terlalu banyak mayones ke saladnya."

"Apakah Anda sedang diet?" tanya Park Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tubuh Byun Baekhyun sudah ideal sekali, bahkan cenderung kurus.

"Saya tidak bisa makan produk hewani," jawab Byun Baekhyun. "Saya vegan."

"Anda vegetarian?" Park Chanyeol melongo takjub. Dia tak percaya ada manusia di muka bumi ini yang bisa menahan godaan bulgogi dan burger. "Hebat sekali!"

"Vegan dan vegetarian berbeda, Detektif. Vegan benar-benar tidak bisa makan satupun olahan hewani, sedangkan vegetarian masih bisa makan telur atau minum susu," jelas Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa? Anda tidak minum susu dan makan telur?" Park Chanyeol berjengit. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa ada susu strawberi atau telur orak-arik. Pasti membosankan setiap hari hanya makan sayur dan buah saja. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan seafood?"

"Kalau _seafood_ , kebetulan saya tidak suka," kata Byun Baekhyun. "Saya bahkan tidak pernah makan daging sejak saya lahir."

Park Chanyeol melongo. Gadis ini benar-benar ajaib. "Wah, bisa begitu, ya? Kalau saya malah pernah tidak makan sayur selama dua tahun," dia nyengir.

"Apakah daging itu enak?" Byun Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan bertopang dagu. Park Chanyeol seakan mendapat serangan jantung melihatnya. _Oh Tuhan, jangan. Dia cantik sekali_. "Detektif, apakah Anda mendengarkan?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Daging itu enak, sangat enak. Ya, terima kasih," Park Chanyeol menambahkan kepada sang pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka. "Apakah itu yang dinamakan salad buah?"

"Ya," kata Byun Baekhyun, menunduk menatap mangkuknya. "Oh, mayonesnya terlalu banyak. Anda tidak pernah makan salad buah sebelumnya?"

"Belum," kata Park Chanyeol, nyengir kuda.

"Anda harus mencobanya sekali-sekali. Sangat enak."

"Saya akan mencobanya... lain kali."

"Detektif Park, apakah benar Anda mengunjungi rumah sakit subuh tadi?" tanya Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol tersedak _jajangmyeon_ -nya. Setelah meneguk jus mangga-nya, dia menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup. "Ah, itu... dari mana Anda mengetahuinya?"

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."

"Saya pergi menginterogasi Yixing," kata Park Chanyeol. "Anda tahu, kan, kalau kita hanya mendapat sedikit informasi dari Victoria? Dan saya membawa satu kabar baru. Yixing mempunyai adik."

"Adik?" sahut Byun Baekhyun, meletakan garpunya keras-keras. "Tapi, laporan yang diberikan tidak mencantumkan bahwa Yixing memiliki seorang adik! Dan bahkan kita tidak menemukan adiknya di rumah itu! Tapi—"

"Saya tahu. Adiknya diculik sepuluh tahun lalu. Pelakunya sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan."

"Chenle?"

"Nama adik Yixing."

"Tunggu, saya pernah mendengar nama itu," dahi Byun Baekhyun berkerut-kerut, mengingat sesuatu. Semenit kemudian, mata gadis itu melebar. "Dokumennya ada gudang kantor. Saya yakin saya pernah melihatnya. Namanya Zhang Chenle, bukan? Perempuan?"

"Saya... tidak tahu. Tapi saya rasa—"

"Ah, kasus itu sudah lama sekali. Dokumennya sudah sangat berdebu," Byun Baekhyun mengunyah sepotong pepaya. "Kasus itu bahkan sudah ada sebelum saya bekerja untuk kepolisian negara."

"Apakah kasus itu sudah pernah diselidiki sebelumnya?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak tahu, tentu saja. Kasus itu baru muncul saat saya berumur tiga belas tahun."

"Oh, baiklah," Park Chanyeol kembali melahap jajangmyeon-nya. "Saya hanya mengira Sir Siwon pernah menyebut-nyebutnya..."

"Beliau pernah, sekali," Byun Baekhyun melirik arlojinya. "Ah, sudah setengah jam lebih beberapa detik. Maaf sekali saya harus pergi. Dokumen ini harus saya serahkan paling lambat nanti sore."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa! Biar saya yang membayarnya."

"Tidak usah. Saya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Byun. Saya tidak keberatan."

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda."

"Anda tidak merepotkan saya." _Aku tidak keberatan direpotkan oleh seorang bidadari._

Byun Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih banyak, Detektif. Er—saya minta maaf kalau menu makanan saya terlalu mahal..."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Itu tidak menjadi masalah," kata Park Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya pamit dulu. Selamat siang, Detektif."

"Selamat siang, Nona Byun."

Park Chanyeol refleks melambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh Byun Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lebar, merasa senang sekali hari ini.

-o0o-

Gayoung sedang mengisap rokok di dapur ketika Park Chanyeol sampai di apartemen. Gadis itu kelihatan mabuk, ketiduran di meja makan. Park Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dengan kaus oblong putih dan celana hijau norak motif tentara. Dia membawa tasnya ke kamar, mengunci pintunya supaya tidak diganggu, dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Dimasukkannya kaset yang dia temukan tadi ke dalam VCR, dan menekan _remote_ ke arah mesin pemutar kaset.

Rekaman berputar dan layar berkedip, menampilkan warna hitam kosong. Park Chanyeol bergeser agak maju. Layar terus berkedip, tetap tidak menampilkan gambar apapun. Terus dan terus, tetap warna hitam kosong, dan sampai akhirnya kaset itu tidak lagi berputar. Tidak ada apapun. Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan kaset dari mesin, membersihkannya, siapa tahu tidak muncul gambar karena debu, dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mesin. Dia menontonnya ulang, dan hasilnya sama, tidak ada apa-apa selain warna hitam.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" gumam Park Chanyeol, menunduk menatap kaset kotor di tangannya. Lalu, dia ingat sesuatu. Dia dan Kim Jongin pernah menyita satu set video porno beberapa bulan lalu dari seorang pengedar dari Brazil. Pengedar itu mengekspor kaset video dengan cara mengeluarkan pita dari _casing_ -nya, sehingga saat disinar-X tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan petugas kantor pos. _Bagaimana kalau Shindong melakukan hal yang sama_? Shindong memang bego, tapi Park Chanyeol yakin dia sudah selangkah lebih maju.

Mengambil obeng dan gunting, Park Chanyeol mulai melepas sekrup _casing_ dengan hati-hati. Perlahan dibukanya bagian atas kaset. Terjepit di antara gulungan pita, terdapat selembar kertas yang dilipat hingga kecil. Diraihnya kertas itu, dibentangkannya lebar-lebar di atas lantai.

Kertas itu adalah sebuah peta. Park Chanyeol butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk memahami apa yang direpresentasikan oleh peta itu. Dia membolak-baliknya beberapa kali, menerawangnya. Tulisan ' _Samseong-dong, Gangnam-gu_ ' superkecil tertera di pojok kertas bagian kanan. Dia memutar kertas empat puluh lima derajat, dan detik berikutnya, jantungnya seakan jatuh ke perut. Peta ini menggambarkan rumah Shindong, lengkap dengan taman dan berandanya. Park Chanyeol mendekatkan kertas ke wajahnya, dan mendapati ada satu tanda X di dalam rumah.

"Ck, tua bangka ini menyembunyikan apa, sih?" dia menggerutu. Shindong masih bisa mempermainkannya bahkan ketika dia sudah mati. Park Chanyeol membalik peta. Kosong melompong. Menyerah, dia memasang kembali bagian atas kaset, memasukkannya ke dalam VCR, dan menekan _remote_. Kali ini layar berkedip dan menampilkan warna kuning khas perkamen. Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Lama sekali, tetap warna kuning lusuh, dan akhirnya sederet kalimat muncul di layar. Buru-buru Park Chanyeol mengambil kertas dan pulpen, menulis kalimat yang tertera. Tepat setelah dia menulis kata terakhir, rekamannya berhenti.

"Oke. Berjalan ke halaman belakang, dua langkah maju, lima langkah ke kiri, dan tiga langkah ke kanan—" dia membaca catatannya, "—tunggu, apa?" dia beralih menatap peta. Tanda X seharusnya berada di dalam rumah. Mematikan VCR, memakai mantelnya, dan membereskan semua kasetnya, Park Chanyeol berangkat menuju rumah Shindong.

Dia memarkir mobilnya di depan pagar halaman belakang. Dia berjalan melewati rumput yang tumbuh panjang, menunduk memandang peta di tangannya. Berjalan ke halaman... itu berarti dia harus berada di dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Park Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu melangkahkan kaki. Dua langkah maju... lima langkah ke kiri... dan tiga langkah ke kanan. "Sekarang apa?" gumamnya pelan. "Haruskah aku menggali tanah ini?"

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia menepuk dahi. "Bodoh, aku _memang_ harus menggali tanah ini."

Karena tidak membawa sekop, Park Chanyeol terpaksa menggunakan tangannya. Menggulung lengan mantelnya, dia mulai menggali. Belum sampai lima menit, jari-jarinya menabrak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seperti besi. Dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam dan benda itu terlihat. Sebuah kotak, terbuat dari besi yang sudah sangat berkarat. Park Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. Beberapa majalah porno, setumpuk kaset yang diikat dengan karet gelang, salinan buku-buku karya Agatha Christie, dan selembar perkamen lecek berisi kata sandi untuk situs internet.

Memastikan bahwa tidak ada tetangga yang mengintip, Park Chanyeol duduk di atas tanah, membuka salah satu majalah yang sampulnya berupa potret seorang remaja perempuan memakai _bikini_ warna merah dan hitam. Sampulnya menjijikkan, dan isinya lebih menjijikkan lagi. Ini majalah khusus paedofil dan pastilah diimpor dari negeri luar. Dia memasukkan majalah dan beralih kepada setumpuk kaset, perutnya masih mual karena melihat majalah tadi. Total ada sebelas kaset tanpa catatan khusus.

Bagaimana jika kaset-kaset ini adalah kaset porno yang dibuat oleh Shindong sendiri, dan Park Yoora terlibat di dalamnya? Park Chanyeol bergidik, menjejalkan kotak besi itu ke dalam tasnya, dan kembali ke apartemen. Dia mengunci pintu kamar dan menyalakan VCR. Gayoung masih tidur. Dimasukkannya salah satu kaset ke dalam mesin dan menekan _remote._ Layar berkedip dan menampilkan seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun sedang berdiri di depan meja rias. Gadis itu mengenakan bra merah jambu berenda tanpa bawahan. Rekaman ini tidak ada suaranya, namun Park Chanyeol yakin ada seseorang yang memerintahkan gadis kecil itu untuk menunjukkan kemaluannya ke kamera.

Dia duduk selama menonton adegan-adegan menyedihkan di trailer, kamar tidur hotel, balkon, dan bahkan sofa. Kesebelas kaset itu masing-masing berdurasi dua puluh menit. Jika digabungkan, keseluruhannya berdurasi nyaris empat jam. Dan dari kualitas serta gaya pakaiannya yang berganti-ganti, Park Chanyeol merasa bahwa rekaman-rekaman ini mengambil lebih dari sepuluh tempat. Begitu menjijikkan. Semua anak laki-laki yang menjadi objek rekaman memakai bra hitam dan bando kucing, dan mereka tidak memakai celana dalam. Sedangkan anak perempuan mengenakan pakaian seminim mungkin, bahkan telanjang di beberapa rekaman. Park Chanyeol menonton semuanya dengan menahan mual.

Pada pukul lima sore, Park Chanyeol telah menonton semuanya dan hanya ada satu rekaman yang ingin ditontonnya lagi. Mungkin itu adalah rekaman yang paling mengejutkan, dengan alasan sederhana bahwa pemerannya adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Perempuan itu ada di tiga rekaman lainnya, namun yang satu inilah yang ingin dia tonton ulang. Wanita itu berbobot sekitar delapan puluh kilogram, atau mungkin lebih. Tubuhnya gempal, kemerahan seperti babi dengan tato sayap di bahunya. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. Wanita itu sedang melucuti pakaian seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Anak laki-laki itu meliuk-liuk, seakan diperintah untuk bertingkah seksi, terkadang mendongak menatap kamera seakan berkata, "Apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

Park Chanyeol memasukkan kaset yang dia ingin tonton ulang ke dalam VCR dan menekan _remote_. Kaset-kaset itu tidak memiliki suara, namun memiliki banyak petunjuk visual. Di belakang sofa, ada lemari kaca yang berisi gelas-gelas kristal dan pajangan lainnya. Temboknya dicat sewarna gading. Si wanita melintasi ruangan dan duduk di sofa. Park Chanyeol menghentikan rekaman. Dia me _-rewind,_ lalu menekan tombol _play_. Si wanita melintasi ruangan. Berhenti. _Rewind_. _Play_. Kembali ketika si wanita melintasi ruangan. Berhenti. _Rewind_. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan rekaman pada gambar yang dia inginkan.

"Kena kau."

Itu dia. Saat wanita itu melintasi ruangan, dia melewati jendela. Kibaran gorden sedikit terbuka, dan walaupun hanya terekam selama delapan _frame,_ kurang dari setengah detik, sekilas Park Chanyeol dapat melihat kobaran kuning yang khas. Dia maju, mendekatkan wajah ke layar kaca, dan memerintahkan VCR memutar rekaman _frame_ demi _frame,_ membiarkan si wanita melintasi ruangan dengan ragu sampai kobaran kuning terlihat jelas. Dia menghentikan rekaman. Setelah dihentikan, dia dapat melihat jelas apa sebenarnya warna kuning itu. Di luar rumah, seseorang sedang memarkirkan mobil. Pada satu _frame_ , nomor plat mobil dapat dilihat jelas. Dengan saksama, Park Chanyeol mencatatnya.

Setelah mencatat, dia menyeret langkah menuju ruang kerja pribadinya yang terletak di sebelah kamar mandi. Ruang kerjanya bisa dibilang sempit dan dipenuhi oleh buku dan kertas. Di sudut ruangan, ada komputer PNC yang dia dapatkan setelah naik pangkat menjadi kepala inspektur detektif. Dia jarang menggunakannya karena dia lebih suka bekerja di kantor. Komputer itu dapat mencocokkan nama dengan nomor indeks dalam beberapa detik. _Database_ baru muncul di layar begitu Park Chanyeol memasukkan nomor plat mobil, memberinya banyak informasi baru tentang sang pemilik mobil.

Dia terhenyak di kursinya. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela, hari mulai gelap. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah menghubungi unit paedofil kepolisian. Tetapi pastilah Shindong 'memberikan' kaset-kaset ini kepadanya untuk suatu alasan. Dia akan menyimpan kaset-kaset ini sampai dia tahu apa pesan yang ingin Shindong berikan. Namun, Park Chanyeol masih bertanya-tanya apakah sepanjang hari itu kepolisian telah memberikan rincian kepada tim untuk berbicara dengan Park Yoochun dari Incheon.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
